


Causing Mahem

by wxnderlvstsx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, auntie phasma helloooooooooo, minor death mentioned, single dad kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnderlvstsx/pseuds/wxnderlvstsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is a single father, but has kept it hidden fairly well.  That is until Hux finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causing Mahem

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my indie. You can request some fics on my tumblr @ kyluxprincess.

A loud disruption interrupts the red haired general in his tediously drawn out speech that only Captain Phasma was half-listening to. “Sir, I believe it’s Ren again. He’s been a bit.. on edge lately.” she says from her position beside her superior. With a huff and a quick pivot out of the room, General Hux is making his way towards the sound of a saber in use. “Honestly, you couldn’t keep yourself in check for a quick-” he dodges as a piece of- was that a table- flew past him. “Lord Ren!” he huffs impatiently in which the masked villain turns to him. “I would appreciate if you stopped destroying my ship, you’ve already ruined the respectful atmosphere I’ve created.” his words seem to spark an interest, because a deep voice replies in a very smug way, “I have? How so, General?” Hux has never wanted to fight a Jedi Knight before, or A Knight of Ren. Until now. “It’s very immature of you to go about smashing things when you’re angry. Are you a damned child?” he pushes roughly at the man in black and hears his helmet hit the wall behind him.

“No, but judging by your height, I’d say you are.” 

And that really sends him reeling. Before Hux does something that will get him into trouble with Snoke, he shakes his head and leaved Kylo Ren in the room, surrounded by the destruction he’s made. He should be ashamed. What would his daughter think of this? The young girl was currently being taken care of in a hidden sector of the ship by some very considerate troopers. Snoke had suggested Captain Phasma take care of the child, but Ren had refused. The woman was taller than him and a ruthless Captain who would not have the luxury of knowing Ren’s secrets.

After his training for the day, which usually ended in an angry fit, Kylo Ren would shower and put away his mask before receiving his daughter in his arms from her care takers. They had dinner together, he bathed her and put her to bed after a bit of play time. If he put her hair in two buns like his mother’s every night before bed, no one had to know. No one had to know his soft spot. No one had to know about how Kylo Ren got a girl pregnant only to watch her die in childbirth like his grandmother. No one had to know of his biggest mistake- the mistake that gave him the light of his life.

Weeks go by without much destruction and Hux can honestly say he’s pleased. Kylo seems to be keeping himself in check. That is, until Hux interrupts a meeting with him and their Supreme Leader. “I-I’m sorry sir but may I speak to Supreme Leader? There seems to be a problem.” and at that, the masked figure leaves with a swish of a cape. if the room wasn’t already so dark, he might’ve missed the black color of this hooded figure.

There’s a few altercations between the two, Hux and Kylo that is, but they soon turn from absolute loathing to playful banter and teasing. Ren has the red head pinned against the wall, using the force, and a smirk on his lips. “i told you.- you think i can’t read your thoughts? i know what you said to your Captain Phasma.- and no. i am not ‘going soft’ i’m just learning a bit more control. you should really learn not to talk badly of your superiors.” he says as he releases his hold on the shorter male’s neck.

“Superiors? You have no power on my ship! You’re a child, a mere pet of Snoke’s and he only keeps you here so you don’t flit towards the light.” Hux spits, blood on his lip from a punch he hadn’t been able to dodge.

“I’ve got more power than you.” the Knight of Ren argues, stepping closer to him, tall build having him tower over the General. “I could kill you right now if I wanted to. Could squeeze the life right out of you. Don’t you get it? I may not have a high ranking but i’ve got complete control over you, Hux.”

“I could control you. Easily. If you hadn’t the force. I’d probably have killed you already for how many rooms you’ve trashed in fits of rage.” this causes both of them to laugh and before Hux can get the words off of his tongue that he’s been dying to say for days, Captain Phasma enters the room and requests his assistance in some other room. He leaves the dark figure with a wink, and if it weren’t for the mask, he would’ve seen Kylo Blushing.

Interactions like these become an everyday. Shameless flirting and fighting constantly, to the point where Troopers are talking and Phasma is worried, and even Snoke has a questionable look on his face, but no one says a thing. One night, after a particular rendezvous, Hux shows up at Ren’s door, knocking softly. When he gets no response, he tries again. Nothing. Strange. He puts in his command code to the lock and enters the room. There were benefits to being General. He sees no signs of Kylo Ren until a miniature, female version of him comes prancing out of the bathroom with her pyjama bottoms on her head, squealing and laughing until she hides behind Hux’s legs. He’s beyond confused and when he meets he wide eyes of a not-so familiar face with black hair, he raises a brow. “Ren? Is.. is she yours?”  
“who permitted you to enter my quarters?”  
“I have the right to be in any quarters. Answer me.”  
“Yes.”  
“Daddy, who’s this?” the young girl asked, gazing up with wide green eyes at the General. “Vivian. This is General Hux. A friend of Daddy’s. Why don’t you go play?” at the mention of toys, Vivian is gone in a flash and Kylo sits himself down with Hux and starts to explain. He explains how he met this girl, a captive who was to be a sex slave, though he’d grown fond of her. They were in love, but when the unfortune of being pregnant caught up to them, it was too late to save her, and she died in childbirth, leaving Kylo to be a single father. He half-expected Hux to laugh and not believe him, but he instead pulls him into a hug. “I’m so sorry Kylo. I didn’t stop to think that maybe your rage was from… some other source, i thought you were only upset about training.”

“How were you to know? It’s fine General, I expect you to treat me no differently. I do have to ask, what brings you to my cabin so late in the evening?”

A blush graces its way on to the freckled cheeks of the General in the midst of realizing that he’ll have to admit to his prior intentions. “I was going to ask you on a date.” he mumbles under his breath, looking away. Perhaps he had heard him wrong, so the unmasked Lord asks again, and receives the same response, only more clear with a much more evident blush.

“Well, I can’t exactly go anywhere, as you see, but now you know… and..” he trails off and looks to his hands. Despite his leering stature, Kylo seems tiny, fragile almost to Hux. “I’d still like that date you know, I’m not going to forego all of my er- feelings i guess you’d say- for you just because you’ve got a daughter. I do however understand that the evening is for you and young Vivian, so perhaps..a lunch date would be in order?” he asks, standing and making his way to the door. He doesn’t miss Kylo’s quick agreement or the way that he catches Vivian pretending to have been playing with her dolls instead of listening this whole time. The General’s smile doesn’t leave his face, not even when he finds a note saying that another room was destroyed today.


End file.
